


死间

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF, The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: “但是瓦尔特，我很失望，你不该背着我和领袖联络；我理解你想给自己留一条退路，但不该在我还活着的时候。”少将蓦然抬起头来，正遇上海德里希的目光。那份目光里的含义，仿佛消失在镜面背后的遥远空间，而他的面容，像一座静止的远山。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

1962年柏林。

一队特别行动小组在凌晨4点护送一份特别文件降落在帝国保安局大楼楼顶，直升飞机走后，他们被直接引荐去了最高办公室，保安局局长舒伦堡已经在里面等着了。

帝国保安局局长瓦尔特·弗雷德里希·舒伦堡在战时为第六部门国外情报处处长，自原局长莱因哈德·海德里希升任全国总指挥后接管保安局，成为第二任局长。他从桌上的胶片盒中取出录像，拉出胶卷在灯光下审视，神色逐渐凝重。

他最终一言不发地将录像放回盒内，四下环视一圈，“持这份录像的人现在在哪？”

“已经身亡，旅队长。”

“北美行动组于曼哈顿下城区将其截获时他已自杀，我们试图抢救，但是没有成功。”

几乎没有人不会认为这是个明智的选择，包括舒伦堡。战后他们改良了审讯措施，没有乱七八糟的国际组织从中掣肘，程序上更加得心应手。除了传统的暴力刑讯外，一些前沿科技也被纳入常规手段，例如药物和精神控制。没人能够在这样的情况下抵抗到底，人们不再拥有秘密，国家如履平地。

而对舒伦堡来说，过于年轻的现实并没有妨碍到他的征途，在英年之期，他依靠海德里希在背后的扶持，通过在战后的敏感时段推行一系列高压政策和维稳措施，看似漫不经心实则狡猾地巩固着两人的权力，维护着他们的利益，将他们的影响扩张到无以复加。在他的调度下，党国的特工增多了，纳粹的眼线遍布世界，他们的意志无声地支配着帝国的每一座机构。

“其他录像呢？”

“目前已知两卷录像中的其中一卷在北美党卫队副总指挥约翰·史密斯手上，还有一卷下落不明，疑似在抵抗组织手中。”

约翰·史密斯。这个名字在舒伦堡的脑中唤起了一些回忆，他沉思片刻，最终：“搜寻行动暂时终止，等待下一步指示。”他接着又吩咐了一些事情，然后将他们遣退了。

等人员全部下去后，局长关掉监听设备，前往隔间放映室。这份录像与他之前听闻中的内容都不同，录像里是一场葬礼，一场发生在42年的非常隆重的葬礼。

等他看完录像已经是两个小时之后，时间来到了黎明。他在黑暗中坐了一会儿，抽了支烟，最后终于拿定了主意，起身将录像装进公文包，同时吩咐秘书备车前往道格拉斯大街11号、帝国总指挥海德里希办公的地方。

他们一路上几乎没有受到什么阻碍。黑色的梅赛德斯在横跨东西的立交桥上飞驰，从车窗朝外望去，高低错落的建筑盘踞在广袤的大地上像是辽阔的星河。战后政府以最快的速度对在盟军的轰炸中受到损毁的建筑进行了整修，近年来由于基础建设的推广以及科技的进步，柏林已逐步成为世界的中心。

由于时间尚早，晨间新闻还未开始，广播里循环播放着外交部在近期取得的成果和元首过去的一些活动。后者于十年前移居奥地利霍亨威尔芬堡，从此过着深居简出的日子。

他们持续播放着过时的消息，也许是因为已经没什么新的动态可以报道了，不光是广播，就连电视也是一样。戈培尔在试图掩盖什么，舒伦堡想，掩盖一个从十年前就开始不断流传、光是想一想都会被认为是犯罪的事情。

发生在1947年的北美沦陷标志着轴心国取得最终胜利，东海岸被纳入大纳粹德意志帝国的版图，西海岸则沦为日属泛太平洋合众国，与此同时开始有神秘录像在世界各地浮出水面，内容是同盟国战胜轴心国。这些录像由于过于真实因而极大鼓舞了生活在压迫下的殖民地人民，同时也另政府高度警惕，反抗组织渗透北美和柏林，所有与录像有关的人都受到秘密警察的逮捕和通缉。

意外发生在半路。当车行到两幢建筑之间的巷子里时，一队武装人员突然从停靠在角落的卡车里跳出来对车窗进行扫射。司机当场毙命，舒伦堡则立刻掏出枪反击，他早年在法兰克福接受过党卫军的正规训练，枪法一向很准。然而对方有备而来，他很快就感到寡不敌众，交火中他的胸腹连中数枪，不得不借助椅背的掩护暂时躲避。他知道录像已被掳走，但眼下显然保命更为重要，不久枪声停止，脚步声朝他藏匿的地方逼近，这时舒伦堡突然听到前方传来喧哗，随后是一阵纷乱的枪声。

前来增援的是党卫队旗队长沃尔夫，他带来的党卫军包围了整条巷道。枪声再次在狭长的巷子里响成一片，剧烈的交火将墙砖震得倒塌下来，整个巷子里尘土飞扬。趁着混乱沃尔夫扑到已经昏迷的局长身边，脱下大衣将他打横抱起，在军队的掩护下迅速撤离了现场。 

海德里希来到医院时前来探望的政府工作人员刚走，监护室里空空荡荡，只有长女伊尔卡陪在他身旁。

“我去找护士。”看到总指挥进来，伊尔卡起身退出了病房。海德里希一直目送她走出门外，然后在床边的沙发椅上坐下来，“我来时询问了医生，他们说你并无大碍，防弹衣很及时，保护措施也做的很好———你知道会出现这种情况？” 

“差不多，”舒伦堡的声音有气无力，频繁应付探视人员已经让他的耐心所剩无几，“我知道他们会对我采取行动，因此身上带的是一盒剪辑过的假录像，在事故发生的同时已经有一个特别小组将真的那卷送到了你的办公室。”

海德里希的眼神闪烁了一下，像是想要开口说些什么，最终却止住了。

“你可以采取别的方式，不用这么冒险，如果在这关键时刻你出了什么意外......”不知过了多久，他才有些犹豫地开口，接着顿了一顿，没有继续往下说。他环视了一圈四周，他目前位于夏里特大学医院的贵宾监护室，周围所有医疗器械都是全国最先进的设备。沃尔夫的大衣还挂在床边，总指挥的目光往下蔓延，落在舒伦堡搭在被子上的手上。

“温格纳上校已经到了加利福尼亚，日本皇太子也即将抵达，一旦计划开始，我需要你在身边。”他向前倾身，伸手覆在他的手上，轻轻握了握。那只手早已因岁月的流逝而失去了当年的质感，却相应地获得了超常的定力，冷定如铁。

“我的人里出了叛徒，”舒伦堡别开他的目光，将手从他的掌心里抽出来。海德里希感到他似乎并不想继续这场谈话，并且还刻意让他知道。他不喜欢瓦尔特对他用这种态度，但是患者为大，这个时候发难只会让他在自讨没趣的同时丧失道德高地。

“我只能用这种办法，沃尔夫逮捕了所有在场的抵抗组织，我已让特别小组对他们进行审讯，很快就能......”

“你看过录像了吗？”

海德里希突然打断他的话，局长迟疑了一下，犹豫地点了点头，警惕地抬起眼睛。总指挥的脸上出现矛盾的神情，他思索片刻，像是有些为难，又像是在思考该如何措辞，最终：“瓦尔特，你知道的，命令不允许我们......”

“是关于你的，”舒伦堡疲惫地说，不自在地动了下身子。“我只能说这么多，剩下的你自己看吧。”

接着就不再解释，摁按钮喊来了护士。

“现在我需要休息了，请您回去吧。”

海德里希走出监护室时在门口看到了伊尔卡·舒伦堡，于是停下脚步，将她上下打量一番。

他知道她是那场事故中唯一的幸存者。舒伦堡的妻子和其他两个孩子皆死于发生在45年底盟军的报复性轰炸，而她当时因为被祖父母接去萨尔布吕肯而幸免于难。海德里希耐心地端详着她：姑娘留着棕色的齐肩短发，戴一副细框眼镜，她有着同父亲一样弯曲的眉眼和饱满的嘴唇，性格上则继承了母亲的沉静与隐忍。出事之前他们两家经常聚会，七个孩子打成一片，吵吵闹闹的。

“我很久没有见到你了，你最近都在哪里？”他最终开了口。

“在大学读书，总指挥。”

“学的什么？”

“建筑。”

“建筑。”海德里希重复了一遍，若有所思，“我记得是在艺术学院下面？”

“是的，战后他们把它划进了艺术系。”

伊尔卡谨慎地回答，上将缓缓颔首， “你应该常回来陪你的父亲，他的身体从我认识他起就一直不好。”

姑娘不再说话，只朝他略微欠身。海德里希望着她，心里泛起罕见的温情：她与年轻时的瓦尔特是如此地相像，仿佛就是她的父亲投在时空长河里的倒影。总指挥突然感到一阵难以言喻的不适，自从那次事故发生后他对自己下属的家庭关注地实在有些太少了。战后他不是没有劝说他再婚，但却忽略了那次事件对他的影响，舒伦堡不是一个固执的人，但在这件事情上却始终没有妥协。

“医生说他得了肝癌。”

这是海德里希在过道尽头时听到的声音，他的脚步没有停，直到跨出门外。

“她唱得简直不能再棒了，高音像个喝多了的癞蛤蟆，低音又像个奄奄一息的老山羊。”

当舒伦堡捏着香槟朝这边走来的时候，海德里希就知道准没好事。眼下是1945年冬，他们身处一场纳粹举办的宴会，用以庆贺海森堡计划的成功与原子弹在华盛顿的成功着陆，对于眼下的德意志来说，胜利指日可待。

“我相信她一定不是因为歌喉才被入选的。”他将红酒在杯子里晃了晃，接着啜了一口。

“那还有什么能够评判一位歌手？明显不是美貌，看她那张平原跑马似的脸，那马似乎还在她的鼻子上跺了两脚。”

“...... ......”

海德里希决定对此不做评价，虽然这形容是如此地刻薄且不符合事实；他认为在那姑娘的身上自有一种纤弱的美，他大概能理解为何希姆莱执意将她请到今天的晚宴、并且能够直视她的脸而忽略那令人无法忍受的歌喉了。

“可别让领袖听到你这么说。”他又啜了口红酒，然后把杯子放到一旁，这时不远处的希姆莱突然往这边看了一眼，然后微笑着朝他们走来。

“糟糕，”海德里希听到身后传来倒吸一口冷气的声音，“———他不会真的听到了吧？”

“莱因哈德，这位是约翰·史密斯，北美党卫军代表。”希姆莱将身后的年轻人引荐到两人面前。

“原来您就是史密斯，”海德里希露出标准的海德里希式假笑，“我听说您很久了，我以为您要到下周才能来柏林。”

“战争与牺牲不等人，而我是为了和平而来。”对方报以相同的笑意，接过对方递来的手，用力握了一握。

“您在北美取得的成效令人印象深刻，不过也许我们还有一些更为长远的计划需要慢慢讨论......”

虽然海德里希不信这个世界上有什么第六感或是直觉之类的东西，但他确信在自己说完这句话的时候身后的气压明显不对了。

“您已经与他见过面了，是吗？”史密斯前脚刚走，青年后脚就不乐意地质问。

“当然。”海德里希含含糊糊地说，四处张望寻找侍者，试图跳过这个话题。

“也许您下次在挑选傀儡的时候应该注意下他们的脑袋，太大看不见自己的位置，太小学不会思考。”

“你今天吃了火药？”海德里希的目光瞬间回到他身上：后半句明显是冲他来的。

“还没，不过有这个打算，您要来点吗？”舒伦堡眨了眨眼睛，将手从裤兜里掏出来伸到他面前———一把被包装成子弹模样的巧克力。

“别再让我抓到你拐弯抹角，”虽然海德里希打心底讨厌这种油腔滑调的行为，却还是慷慨地从他的掌心里挑了一颗，接受了这份议和。

“不然我会亲手把它送进你的脑袋。”

...... ......

海德里希从梦中醒来，现在是1962年，床头柜上的时钟显示凌晨五点。天还是黑的，莉娜在身边沉睡，他没有立刻起身，而是缓缓想起了一些事情。

46年以前的瓦尔特是多么讨人喜欢，他拥有一个完美的家庭，拥有年轻美貌的妻子和三个健康的孩子，拥有光明的未来。然而那次事故之后，他就亲手将他性格里可爱的一面一一丢弃，筑起高墙，锁上城门，再也不准任何人进出，包括他自己。他扔掉心门的钥匙，从此变成那个冷漠且极端的人。虽然他在工作上的表现依然无可指摘，虽然他们依旧会定期做一些有益于身心却无益于道德的事情，但彼此都知道的确有一些东西被留在了那个黎明前的春天，留在了一个再也无法触及的过往里。

他花了一些时间从床上坐起，又花了更多的时间用来收拾自己，然后从抽屉里拿出录像盒。舒伦堡说的没错，那的确是一场葬礼，并且是他的葬礼。虽然录像的真实性和来源仍旧存疑，却依然让他想起发生在1942年布拉格的那场刺杀。他活过了那个夏天，并且活过了之后的很多个夏天，那场刺杀与他以往经历的那些拙劣的试探并没有什么不同。

荒草朝着太阳疯长。

“我们的国家宛如建立在一盘流沙之上，所有人毕生维护的不过是表面的繁华，却没有人看清那背后的真相。”男人从落地窗前转身，将他笼罩在一道狭长的阴影里。

“您相信平行世界吗？”舒伦堡突然问。

“我应该相信吗？”海德里希挑起一条不悦的眉毛，“物理学家创作出来的新名词？”

局长没有回答，他思索片刻，待对方在面前坐下后，决定换一个问法：“你有没有想过，如果当初轴心国败了会怎么样。”

“瓦尔特，”海德里希打断他的话，“你总是过于多愁善感，世上没有那么多如果。”

然而没过一会儿，他却发现自己的确在思考这个问题。

“我大概会上绞架，”他笑起来，“而你，瓦尔特，你一定会在审判上指认我，好向盟军换取减刑。”

“这个评价未免太不公平。”少将摇头叹息。

“你不会有这个机会，”不知过了多久，海德里希重新点燃一根烟，声音里有某种说不出的淡漠与笃定，“如果轴心失利，我们之间总有一个活不到战后。”

舒伦堡抬头瞥了他一眼，然后沉默地别过脸去，没有说话。海德里希徐徐吐出一段烟气，在昏暗的光线下观察着他的脸，不知是不是错觉，他觉得瓦尔特右颊下方的那道伤疤似乎更深了，但也许只是灯光的缘故。以前瓦尔特总觉得它毁了他的脸，但海德里希却不这么认为，在过去的日子里，在他们年轻的时候，无数个沉默或喧嚣的夜晚他捧着他的脸，用指腹仔细摩挲那道伤疤。那是只有他才拥有的特权，只要这样想，仿佛连那道伤疤都变成了他的印记。

总指挥的目光向下延伸，看到瓦尔特已在不经意间按住了手腕。天气预告说明天会有一场大雨，这只老得毛都要秃了的狐狸，他的骨头可能已经开始痛了。

“可是我们该如何解释这些录像？他们显然找不到如此相似的演员。”局长的目光回到录像带上。

“我不关心这些，我们的任务只是把它送到它该去的地方。”海德里希俯身将烟灰嗑在茶几上，舒伦堡回过头像是想要对他说什么，神情却突然变了，总指挥刚想开口询问，却看到他俯身剧烈咳嗽起来，一只手急切地摸向口袋，但显然那里并没有他想要的东西。

眼前出现一条帕巾，舒伦堡立刻抓住了它，仓促中甚至来不及道谢。海德里希习惯随身携带一条手帕，这是他早就知道的，这个不折不扣的魔鬼私下却让自己过得像个绅士般优雅从容。

而他却已经感到自己的身体明显不如从前，自从52年那场失败的手术之后，那些他曾以为永远不会再犯的、年轻时留下的病症渐渐又回到了他的身体里，侵蚀着他，折磨着他，他知道留给自己的时间已经不多。

“我们早已不再年轻了，瓦尔特。”

海德里希冷淡地注视着他恢复常态，嘴角飘出一段烟气。舒伦堡将手帕攥在掌心里，没有吭声。他看过那些录像，里面的内容真实得令人吃惊，如果在另一个世界里他们的宿命在二十年前就已被注定，那么在这个世界的今天，他们又将有着怎样的结局。随着明仁皇太子在轴心国的土地上遇刺，他隐约感到一场史无前例的灾难正无声无息地逼近整个国家，风平浪静的表面下暗流涌动，所有人的命运都在不知不觉间被织成了一张网，尘封的厄运遗迹已被发掘，却没有人看见那即将到来的惨烈的未来。

他想起那段艰难的日子，战乱笼罩了整个大陆，国家一夕间破裂，藏青色的山峦起伏重叠，掩不住万里硝烟。而在这之后，又是接踵而来的官场倾轧和数不清的明枪暗箭，那些当年叱咤风云的人物一个接一个地倒在他们的面前：戈林，艾希曼，卡尔腾布隆纳......浪花淘尽英雄，只剩他俩夕阳红。

于是又是一阵令人窒息的沉默。时间仿佛静止了一般，黑暗掩去了彼此的轮廓，秋风扫过窗外的夜空，掀起冥河外孤魂的哭声。

“可我们的确有过......一些不错的回忆。”

有一说一，确实。舒伦堡不会忘记自己在初入党卫队时对方给予的维护，正如海德里希也不会忘记那些动荡的日子里对方曾毫不犹豫地站在他那一边。正是这微茫的一点点光亮，支撑着他们彼此微妙的立场，维持着他们之间脆弱的纽带，列王纷争，权力更迭，多少次倒戈与背叛只有一念之差，多少次大厦将倾，多少次悬崖勒马。他们之间不能说没有感情，但又很难定义那到底是什么，像是寒冬过后从茫茫白雪中伸出的一只小小的嫩芽。

“只是太短暂了。”许久，他才讷讷地说。爱就像是从天边飘来的、最遥远的东西了。只是为了生存啊。

“瓦尔特，”海德里希试图礼貌地表达抗议，“我不介意你嘲讽我的记性，但至少得先把手帕还我。”

“你想都别想。”

“还剩多长时间？”海德里希突然问，舒伦堡一开始没有反应过来，但接着，他脸上的笑意消失了。

“六个月，最多一年。”

“...... ......”

海德里希若有所思地回过头。舒伦堡缓缓攥紧了手帕，直到手指碾碎那些凝固的血块，然后又慢慢松开。

“不要那样做，莱因哈德，约翰·史密斯不值得信任，他不会听凭你的调遣，刺杀元首不会给任何人带来好处。”

“太晚了，”海德里希的声音说不上是惋惜还是欣慰。 “史密斯我有办法处理，豪斯曼会成为代理总理，他是个刚愎自用的人，一定会发动对日本的战争，而温格纳那边已将原子弹的构造透露给了日本，一旦战争陷入僵局，党卫军就有充足的理由将他废黜。”

“齿轮已经开始旋转，机器已经开始运作，而我们要做的只是等待它吐出怎样的部件。”

舒伦堡不再说话，他太清楚接下来的流程：元首一定会死，希姆莱年事已高，豪斯曼一旦倒台，海德里希便会成为第一顺位继承人。从清除戈林开始，这个长达数十年的计划终于在此刻有了一丝眉目，露出了它的真实脸孔。但不知为什么，舒伦堡总有一种不好的预感，仿佛对方的种种构想只如建立在一盘流沙之上，仿佛眼前的一切都并非真实。这种直觉在过去的几十年里曾救过他的命，他突然觉得海德里希关于未来的宏图里可能并不包括自己，他觉得也许是时候退出了，他知道求助谁才能阻止这一切。

于是他坐直了身子，打算找个借口开溜。他毫不怀疑将会有一场更大的灾难在等待这片土地上的所有人，而他并不想拿自己的生命去赌一个虚无缥缈的未来。然而不等他开口，突然感到浑身一阵乏力，经验让他立刻意识到这是中毒的症状，可他没有服用任何对方给予的东西，他是怎么中毒的？

“但是瓦尔特，我很失望，你不该背着我和领袖联络；我理解你想给自己留一条退路，但不该在我还活着的时候。”

少将蓦然抬起头来，正遇上海德里希的目光。那份目光里的含义，仿佛消失在镜面背后的遥远空间，而他的面容，像一座静止的远山。毕竟也是从各种阴谋诡计中活下来的人，舒伦堡忽地凭直觉明白了什么，嘴巴微微张了张，眼里露出震惊的神色。

是手帕，他突然想到。

“你......”他的声音戛然而止，一只无形的手在掐着他的脖子。

海德里希依然平静地望着他，帝国保安局局长不得不直视他的眼睛。渐渐的，他的手终于一分一分地颤抖起来，慢慢全身都战栗如同风中的叶子。他这一生不能说波澜壮阔，但也绝非籍籍无名，没有死在盟军的轰炸里，没有死在纽伦堡的绞索下，却要死在一条小小的手帕上，死在海德里希的手中。他早该料到的，这个疯批会拿他陪葬。

他张口像是想要说些什么，然而沉闷的胸腔却吐不出一个字。上将站起身，轻巧地将手帕从他的手中抽出来，叠好放进了口袋。

“感谢你送来了录像，只是你不该看它的，我早就说过，我们之间总有一个活不到战后。” 

他说这话的时候，声音是漠然的，带着些许怜悯、和淡淡的惋惜。

“这次没有马蒂尼。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就如豪斯曼是摊在台面上的牌一样，自己也是一枚明着用来对付海德里希的棋子。他的出现牵制了所有的攻击和注意力，然而真正的必杀一击却是从最令人难以预料的角度发出的。无论果壳有多坚硬，如果果子是从里面开始腐烂的话，再多防备也无济于事。

他常常想起那次经历，虽然它本身并没有什么特别的意义。

“我们试图抓住他的把柄，但一直没有成功。”

当他们站在吉塞布雷希特街11号楼的屋檐下时，雨下个不停。眼下是1939年秋，积水在两人的脚底乱窜，舒伦堡收起伞，跟在海德里希身后走进沙龙。

过道里的灯光十分昏暗，耳边沉沉的音乐让人提不起干劲。海德里希在这些场所的口碑很不好，舒伦堡毫无征兆地想到这点，原因自然不必多提。

他走进一个房间，舒伦堡刚想跟在后面进去，然而门关上了，不一会儿海德里希脸色阴沉地走出来，“他走了，我们又晚了一步。”

“什么时候？”

“三分钟前，那姑娘什么也没记下来。”他将一张卡片递给舒伦堡，“如果不是那两个该死的红灯，我们本可以更快一点到的。”

舒伦堡接过卡片扫了一眼，然后交还给他，“我肯定您能够在其他地方找到他。”

“难说，他们后天就回意大利。”海德里希烦躁地四处张望，坚硬的靴跟将地毯踩得咚咚作响。

不久他强迫自己使心情平复下来，显然来都来了。“现在我有一些别的事情要办，你明白吗？”

这座位于柏林富人区夏洛滕堡的沙龙，按照海德里希的设想，最初的作用是收集外交情报，用于对付里宾特洛甫和其治下的外交部，以及要挟那些外国企业家和公务员，使他们为盖世太保服务。隔墙里装有窃听器，同时在地下室有三个宣过誓的工作人员负责处理这些信息；负责接待的姑娘不知道录音的事，却被要求在每位客人离开后写一份报告。沙龙在成立初期的确取得了一些成效，外交官们将它当作一个社交场所，许多客人在这里泄露了一些令人惊骇的政治秘密，它们丰富了海德里希的名单，成为他上升的因素之一。当然，局长本人也不会放过亲自“视察”的机会。

舒伦堡立刻会意：“我去叫人把录音关上。”

海德里希哼了一声算是默认，接着独自上了三楼，那里有一个单独的套房，几乎占了整整一层的空间。舒伦堡在原处滴溜溜地转了两圈，像是在找自己的尾巴，他可以在这里守着，也可以去楼下检查工作，或者干脆让自己放松一下，他知道哪里能找到不错的饮料和技艺娴熟的姑娘，也知道怎样才能把这事做得神不知鬼不觉。就在他思考的时候，旁边一间屋子的门突然开了，一个金色头发的姑娘探出头朝他招了招手，舒伦堡环顾四下没人，连忙快步走进房间。

“怎么了？”他把门带上。

“我知道你们想找的人是谁，我刚才就在隔壁，记下了一些东西。”女人径直走向屋里的梳妆台，从抽屉里拿出一个皮质封面的小册子，“另外还有之前的一些的记录，我想可能录音录不到，所以就记了下来，也许你们用得着。”

舒伦堡接过册子粗略翻了翻，看到一些熟悉的名字，后面跟着各自的备注，有些无足轻重，有些则大有文章。对于一份报告来说，它显然是不够专业的，但却足以让一个专业的人看出背后牵扯的利益和蛛丝马迹。

“做的很好。”他合上册子朝她扬了扬，“我就先收下了。”

“随您的便，反正我留着也是累赘，还容易被怀疑。”

那的确是个聪明的姑娘，当初瞒着海德里希将她作为眼线安插在沙龙里是个明智的选择，舒伦堡想。玛格达是经他挑选第一批送到沙龙的姑娘中最优秀的一个，她年轻漂亮，胆大心细，更重要的是，她对他足够忠诚，当然为了维系这段关系他也确实下了不少功夫。

“继续你的工作，同时不要让自己的身份暴露。”

“您接下来打算做什么呢？ ”

舒伦堡感到胸膛上有一只手，正慢条斯理地解他的衣扣。

“我不认为这是个好的时机，那畜生随时都可能完事。”他礼貌地将她的手拂下去。

“他有这么快？”

“那可说不准。”这话显然让舒伦堡听了心情愉悦，他在四周环视一圈，接着随意走了开去。

“不过我们依然可以找点乐子，用别的方式。”他最终在一张沙发椅上坐下来，朝她招了招手。

“过来。”

“你去干什么了？”

海德里希走下楼梯时惊讶地发现舒伦堡还站在原处，“别告诉我你一直在这里守着。”

“我去楼下检查了监听工作，然后又回来，想到您可能随时需要我。”

海德里希没有说话，怀疑的目光在对方身上逡巡，将他上下打量一番，然后露出他那一贯的猜忌神色。

“瓦尔特，”他像是有些不高兴地开了口，“你不需要遮遮掩掩，在这种情况下如果你想去给自己找点快乐我也不会因此......”

“我根据他们的记录做了一些总结，”舒伦堡从口袋里掏出册子递给他，“觉得可能会对您有用。”

“...... ......”

海德里希接过册子，舒伦堡观察着他的神情，满意地看到这份意外收获多少让对方打消了对他的疑虑。

“好吧，不管你是从哪儿弄来的，我不得不说这是个卓越的工作。”最终，海德里希合上册子，毫不客气地将它收进了自己的口袋。“暂且信你一次，走吧，让我们来看看我们能为此做些什么。”

无论海德里希究竟如何利用了这些报告，它显然是有成效的，当一个星期后他在一次会晤结束从希姆莱的办公室里走出来时，那得意的神情简直像个找到牛奶厂钥匙的猫。然而舒伦堡那边的日子就过得有些凄惨了，他与妻子之间无法调和的矛盾最终将一切推向了不可挽回，令他无法休息，并且心力憔悴。于是当这天海德里希像往常那样邀请他共进晚餐时，他几乎无法克制地想要逃离。

“我恐怕还有一些事情要处理......”

然而这无济于事，对方不由分说揽住他的胳膊，“事情永远处理不完，而好日子只有一天———女演员哈默斯马克会带她的闺蜜一起来，那儿还有顶级的冰岛生蚝，来吧，来。”

他的语气表示这是一个命令，而不是什么邀请。舒伦堡没有办法，只能被他拖着出了保安局，坐上他那辆气派的梅赛德斯。他们最终来到酒吧餐厅，女演员和她的两个朋友已经在那里等着了。

他们在大厅里一处弧形沙发上落座。关于布丽姬特·冯·哈默斯马克，舒伦堡只在之前的一些社交场合与她有过接触，知道她曾参演著名电影《医生小姐》，而海德里希显然与她们更为熟识。席间他们聊起了音乐和戏剧，聊起了运动和体育，从基督的教义聊到马克的汇率，从玛雅人的遗迹聊到民主制的利弊，舒伦堡总是在必要时刻给他们进行一些增补，他巧妙地修饰着语气，既使自己参与话题，又不至于喧宾夺主。

“海德里希先生，您有什么最新的消息可以与我们分享吗？”聊天进行到中场的时候，哈默斯马克的闺蜜问道。

“您具体指哪一件呢？”

今晚的海德里希显得格外慷慨，显然任何场合他都享受处于领导位置和话题的中心。倒不是说他有多能言善辩，但在那些女性认识到他的真实面目之前，他那英俊的外表的确为他在类似的社交里加了不少分。

“你们是怎么让弗林茨下台的？”

“关于这个，我可以透露一些，但你们得保证不说出去。”他做出诡秘的样子，同时示意她们靠近。

“我们在他家的卧室里安了监听器。”

舒伦堡想笑但是忍住了———幸亏忍住了，他立刻装作看向别处并且拿过一杯酒用来掩饰表情：海德里希扯谎从来不经大脑，有些却意外地真实。

“那岂不是连他和妻子......”她突然不说了，和女伴相视一笑。

“我们的确录到了一些，嗯......一些有意思的声音，”海德里希放下酒杯，“不过那可不是和他的妻子。”

“那甚至不是个女人。”

女士们先是一愣，接着爆发出一阵哄笑。

“海德里希先生，您愿意陪我跳一支舞吗？”笑声停止后，哈默斯马克主动朝他伸出手。

“我的荣幸，”他接过她的手吻了一下，随即又放下了，“但是职责与工作不等人，我和瓦尔特还有其他事情要处理。”说完他起身粗鲁地拍了拍下属的肩膀，催促：“走吧，瓦尔特。”

“我们不是还要等生蚝吗？”

“我骗你的，根本没有这道菜。”

他们走出餐厅，舒伦堡为他拉开后座车门，随即自己也坐了进去。“接下来去哪？俱乐部？”

“先回趟办公室，我需要拿件东西。”海德里希心不在焉地说，将车窗拉下一些，接着松了松领口。“我讨厌橙花味的香水，我一刻都待不下去了，它们让我想吐。”

舒伦堡花了一秒钟认真思考购买这种香水的可行性，然而他下一秒就感到对方的手覆在了自己的手上。

“我警告你别在这上面打主意。”

“你是怎么......？”

“你的脸，”海德里希的嘴角有个藏不住的笑意，伸手在他面前比划了一下，“每当你开始动心思的时候脸上就会有特殊的表情，你自己也许不知道，但我却见太多了，所以下次算计我也别当着我的面。”

他们在电梯里就差点搞起来。没有什么能比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱更加慰藉心灵，空气里弥漫着浓烈的荷尔蒙，欲望如同海啸湮没了他们，将一切带往顶峰。

海德里希喜欢瓦尔特在受不住时的一些小动作，他对自己本事很有信心，他知道弄哪儿能让他叫唤得像个娇俏的小女孩儿，也知道怎样才能让他呜咽着求饶。在这段关系刚开始的时候瓦尔特经常会为了讨好他而故意演他，海德里希清楚但从不戳破，不过当他们的关系走到如今这步田地，对方就像一只被逗腻了的老猫一般有时敷衍都懒得敷衍，不到关键时刻很难从他口中听到一点像样的声音。

但是今天不一样了。此前他和莉娜之间传出的绯闻让海德里希在反省自己是否冷落妻子的同时把邪火撒在了无辜的下属身上，他对他下了狠手，差点把他弄死，导致舒伦堡始终对那恐怖的一晚心有余悸，似乎在这件事上找回了对他最初的恐惧。两人的关系僵硬了很长一段时间，海德里希知道瓦尔特私下里在打听调组的事情，这个可怜的小东西显然被他给吓坏了，害怕有一天真的会死在他手上，于是开始拼命地四处打洞。这是他们几个月以来的第一次亲密接触，一切都在这辽阔的黑暗中崩塌了，揉碎在夜色里。海德里希从没见瓦尔特在床上发出过这么多声音，他像个刚睁开眼的小猫一般蜷曲着脚趾，急不可耐却又软绵绵地搂着他，晕晕乎乎，哼哼唧唧，时而大口大口地喘气，时而断断续续地呻吟，像是下一秒就会溺亡一般。

退潮的时候他在他的眼睛上落下一个吻，它轻得像一片雪花。之前的种种误解和怨恨仿佛都融化在了这个吻里，有那么一个瞬间海德里希甚至产生了一个自欺欺人的想法：他们之间的感情有一部分是真的。

瓦尔特好像变瘦了，这是当晚海德里希在快要睡着时脑子里冒出来的古怪念头。这家伙在1937年刚开始正式在他手底下做事时还是个略微有些偏胖的圆脸蛋青年，他在这两年的时间里迅速地消瘦下去，脸庞上逐渐显现出英俊的棱角。早在他还在大学读书时海德里希就注意到了这个青年，在将他调到总部之前给了他足够的机会与训练，这个野心勃勃的年轻人刚进入保安局就迫不及待地开始整活，他尽可能多地使自己出现在海德里希和希姆莱的视线里，为自己谋求生计。很明显，这是个投机主义者，并且也知道自己有丰厚的筹码，他那与年龄不符的可爱外表下暗藏着深沉的心机，谦逊背后是难掩的骄傲。海德里希欣赏他的思维与才华，同时或许还有那么点儿妒忌，他需要他，同时又不想让他知道自己有那么不可替代，他知道自己需要在这段关系里占据主权，手段并不唯一，奖赏，或是惩罚。他打过他，伤痕落在隐蔽的地方，没有人会发现。性是个不错的维系方式，他那偏执的占有欲在征服中获得了极大的满足，它的实际意义要远大于感官上带来的冲击。舒伦堡一定也知道这点，不过他并没有反抗，或许他曾经尝试过，但随后意识到这对两人来说都是个不坏的选择，于是很快转变了态度。他是个善于权衡利弊的家伙，从他当初抛弃贝斯特并坚定地站在自己这边时海德里希就明白这点。毫无疑问，贝斯特的理论更接近舒伦堡对未来的期望，但他最终却选择把自己的命运交给了一个前途更为光明的人。两人臭味相投，一拍即合，像狼雇了只狐，像虎养着头伥。

凌晨时分舒伦堡从床上坐起来，感到一阵无法言喻的闷热。时钟显示眼下差十分到六点，他揉了揉太阳穴，试图理清时间线。他只记得昨晚从餐厅出来后陪海德里希回了趟办公室，接着两人去了俱乐部，在那里他们喝了很多酒，之后的记忆就断层了，不过鉴于两人共同的德行，他对眼下这个状况并不感到奇怪。

海德里希也醒了，他从床上撑起半个身子，靠在床背上，惬意地望着不远处的青年。“她怎么样了？”

舒伦堡摇摇头：“不乐观。”顿了一顿，“财产问题估计要处理到明年......”

海德里希不等他说完就笑了起来， “瓦尔特，你是个律师，别告诉我你不会打离婚官司。”

舒伦堡没有理他，感到心里一阵烦躁，一绺头发从他脑门上落下来，盖在眼睛上。

“我知道你在和艾琳·施内帕克交往，我很高兴你能够在这么短的时间内走上正轨。”不知过了多久，海德里希才懒洋洋地再次开口，“但她的母亲是个波兰人，你知道这件事吗？”

舒伦堡当然知道，但问题是海德里希是怎么知道的，不过考虑到他是海德里希，这大概也是迟早的事。

“你不用担心，我不会拿这件事对付你。”海德里希故作轻松地说，他试图从床头拿过烟盒和打火机，由于他懒得再坐高一些，因此费了些功夫。

“领袖知道这件事吗？”不久，舒伦堡问。

“现在还不知道。”局长点燃一只烟，颇为愉悦。“但是小瓦尔特啊，这事情是瞒不住的。”

“多谢提醒。”舒伦堡郁郁地说，虽然他清楚希姆莱不会拿这个为难他，但心里却总觉得空落落的，还有些烦躁。海德里希观察着他的脸色，徐徐吐出一团烟气，然后不动声色地将烟递给他，舒伦堡有一瞬的犹豫，但还是接了过来，将它擒在手中。他突然想到在过去的时间里海德里希始终孜孜不倦地钻营着他的私生活，试图抓住他的痛脚，也许有了这个把柄，他会愿意给自己一个更长的牵引带。

“关于你前妻，我有办法让她退出，并且不再纠缠你。”

“你该不会......”舒伦堡立刻转过脸。

“当然不会，你他妈想什么呢，”海德里希拧起眉毛，“我还不至于那么混蛋，我有个办法，大家都开心。”

“党卫军在前段时间的活动中收缴了一批犹太人的店铺，目前都在我的管辖下，我记得里面有几家不错的服装店。”见他还在怀疑，海德里希不得不耐下性子解释。

“...... ......”

舒伦堡听完若有所思地回过头去，吸了口烟，然后把它还给他。海德里希的脸上露出意味不明的笑意，将烟接了过去。

他突然坐起身子，就在舒伦堡以为他要下床的时候，却见他突然凑到自己耳边，几乎是衔着他的耳垂说了一句：

“可你总得付点什么给我。”

记忆是一场黄昏。那个男人用空洞的目光远远地望过来，朝他伸出冰冷的手，飘忽地一再唤他。他惊惧地想要逃离，却发现浑身提不起一丝力气。

......手帕，是手帕......他惶惶然地想到。那个男人在手帕里下了毒，要将他置于死地，他浑身无力，冰冷失重，整个人像是在不断地下坠。

———莱因哈德·海德里希因谋害元首试图篡位，已被北美党卫军处决。

———他已经死了。

———如你所愿。

耳边陡然有冷漠的声音，仿佛有撕裂时空的力量，将他从回忆拉回现实。帝国保安局局长浑身一震，抬头望向面前的男子。

“这么说，你们最终处决了他，以叛国的罪名。”

他定了定神，将已经冷了的咖啡从腿上放回桌面。眼下是1962年冬天，他穿着质地柔软的家居服坐在壁炉边上，脸庞被火光映出温暖的颜色。

“没错，”史密斯颔首，“一开始我们将他关在刑讯室里，他的胳膊受了伤，却拒绝任何形式的救助。”这个铁石心肠的男人，对自己同对别人一样狠。

“你亲手杀了他吗？”

史密斯犹豫片刻，接着点了点头：“是的，我亲手将子弹送进了他的脑袋，准确又利落，没有给他反应的机会，也没有给他痛苦。我们没有折磨他。”

“你们应该折磨他的，”舒伦堡的脸上有个意味不明的笑意，“看看这个铁石心肠的男人究竟能够坚持到哪一步。他折磨了我三十年，我一直希望能有人帮我报复回去。”

他笑起来时眉眼弯弯的，像只狐狸。史密斯想起之前听过的一些流言，正如海德里希在年轻时曾有第三帝国黑王子这一诨名，舒伦堡也有个绰号，虽然略微有些不雅，他们在背后叫他海德里希的小狐狸，除了性格方面的原因，恐怕还有些其他因素。他又想起第一次见到这个小个子男人时的场景，那还是在45年一场纳粹举办的宴会上，他站在海德里希的身后，像他的影子。虽然自己当时正一门心思应付海德里希的问话，但却能够感受到他的目光一直在自己的身上逡巡，的确像个疑神疑鬼的小动物。

“我以为他会杀了我，但他最终却没有，他想要让我活下来，我却费尽心机让他死。”他顿了一顿，接着缓慢摇头，“也许那只是个试探，谁知道呢。他怀疑我与领袖串通，但那只是他的猜测，我从未向领袖透露过任何信息，相反，我选择了一个更为靠谱的人。”

他抬起眼睛，望向坐在前方的男人。 “您没有让我失望，副总指挥，虽然我一度以为您要失败了。”

是总指挥，史密斯默默地想。舒伦堡不会不清楚他升任全国总指挥的事情，但不知为何却拒绝承认 。

虽然不知道对方脑袋里转着什么样的念头，但史密斯却终于明白了这个局的关键所在：就如豪斯曼是摊在台面上的牌一样，自己也是一枚明着用来对付海德里希的棋子。他的出现牵制了所有的攻击和注意力，然而真正的必杀一击却是从最令人难以预料的角度发出的。无论果壳有多坚硬，如果果子是从里面开始腐烂的话，再多防备也无济于事。

“我想这件事情到此可以算告一段落了，”他从沙发椅上站起身来，“感谢您提供的情报，遵循我们之前的约定，前总指挥的家人———他的妻子和四名子女将被转移到北美，在那里他们会获得全新的身份，我会确保在我的职权范围内给予他们最大限度的保护。”

舒伦堡没有动，只朝他略微颔首：“非常好，副总指挥。”

关于舒伦堡为何要在背叛海德里希的同时执意保护他的家人，史密斯又想起之前听过的一些传闻。早在战前保安局的六处处长曾与局长海德里希的妻子莉娜·海德里希有过暧昧，然而又有一些流言，说他与海德里希本人也有一腿。他只知道这三个人之间的关系十分复杂，时间的洪流来去瞬息，历史的浪潮将所有人裹挟而去，个人的爱恨在此刻显得如此渺小，每个人都只能置身其间顺流而下，去往不知名的彼端。

“不过前总指挥在纽约留下的一些东西......”他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是决定说出来。 “大部分已经被销毁，但有件东西我想应该转交给您。”

他递给他一个巴掌大小的透明袋子，里面是一张剪下来的胶片。“这是我们在他公文包的夹层里发现的，我们不知道他为什么要将这张胶片单独剪下来，我们甚至不知道它来自哪一卷录像，但却洗出了一张照片。”他将照片也一并递给他，照片上除了他和海德里希以外，还有缪勒、谢勒迈尔和菲利斯等人。

舒伦堡皱起眉头，他记得这个地方，是挪威的一处公墓，时间应该是1941年夏天，因为那个时候海德里希刚刚升任为上将。但他却不记得自己和他什么时候有过这张合影，就像它来自另一个时空。海德里希既然留着它想必也和他有同样的疑问，他也许是留着打算在入继大统之后询问他的，但是已经没有机会了。

他的心中突然有个遥远的推测，一种奇异的预感，一个模模糊糊的直觉，却在话到口边的时候被打消了。

他最终只是不动声色地将照片推还给他，“我不认识这些东西，请您拿回去吧。”

他没有说实话，史密斯想。但那又有什么关系呢？生命不过一场骗局，谎言不会伤人，而真相可能是把快刀。

“让我拿回去的话，就只能销毁了。”于是他耸耸肩，故作遗憾地说。

“您接下来打算做什么？”

“我不知道，您觉得呢？”舒伦堡眨了眨眼睛，接着不等对方回复，他又继续说了下去： “也许有一天我会写我的回忆录。我看到的事情太多，记下来的东西又太少，以至于如果我哪天死了，我所经历的所有这些往事和阴谋都会随之而去，永远没有机会被知晓。”

史密斯沉默了一会儿，然后从案上拾起自己的帽子。“我要走了，海德里希夫人的飞机将在明天凌晨2点起飞，我会护送她们离开柏林。”

舒伦堡再次颔首，安静地目送他离开。

等到史密斯走后，他拾起桌上的照片又看了一遍，这次却有不一样的感觉。照片里两人的位置冥冥之中仿佛是一句谶语：他的一生都仰望着他，直到他坠落。王的头颅在火焰里歌唱，魔鬼的随从被杀死在圣象旁。

海德里希死了，昔日走过战争的人里终于只剩下他一个。当年他协助他建立保安局，一路为他扫清障碍铲除异己，在这漫长的岁月里为他设计一个又一个机关，布置一个又一个陷阱，依靠着这些手段他们先后搞垮了缪勒和艾希曼，除掉了戈林和卡尔腾布隆纳。他将无数同党送上他的刀尖，用鲜血和牺牲证明了他的可靠，让他的忠心变得令人信服，只为这最后一刻的釜底抽薪。海德里希蛰伏了十年，而他蛰伏的时间则要更久，42年的刺杀是一次失败的试探，二十年后他终于成功让他栽在了自己手中。他早就踏上了一条末路，回头也无处可去，海德里希说的没错，无论在哪一个世界他们之间总有一个活不到战后，命运之轮早已在无声无息间从每个人的身上碾过，留下支离破碎和一地狼藉。

“他走了。”伊尔卡不知什么时候出现在门口，轻轻说了一句。

“我们也该走了。”

舒伦堡的声音听起来像是一句叹息。他已在这座城市经历过战争与死亡，收获过亲情与爱情，承受过荣耀与背叛，对于这样的生命已经了无遗憾，也再也没有留下来的必要。

他的目光渐渐离开照片，停留在半空中的某一处，仿佛那里有个沉默的鬼魂。莱因哈德·海德里希......他们不会在天堂相遇，但一定会在地狱里重逢。

“我一直想知道，如果这个宇宙中存在平行世界，那么那个世界里的我们会是怎样，你的母亲和兄妹是不是还活着，如果当初原子弹没有降落在华盛顿，如果没有盟军的报复性轰炸。”

他喃喃地自语，像是在说一些平常的琐事，语气却是悲凉的。“不过如果轴心国败了的话，我恐怕早已腐烂在监狱里了吧。”

说完，他将照片丢进了壁炉。

“世上没有那么多如果，”伊尔卡走进房间，抱住他的头，“有些东西即使尽了全力也无法挽回，我们只能过好属于这个世界的人生。”

她俯身，在父亲的额上落下一个吻。

1962年秋，一场政变颠覆了整个大纳粹德意志帝国的格局，将一切推向了风口浪尖。

当在和平年代里成长起来的一代人几乎已经忘记战乱的滋味，昔日的阴影突然重新降临，国家再度来到同样的十字路口上。军队在一夜之间清洗了叛徒，粉碎了乱党，而其中为首的人便是北美党卫军代表约翰·史密斯。他当着所有追随者的面逮捕了马丁·豪斯曼，并揭发了他与海德里希的阴谋，一时举国震惊。

希姆莱继任了总理一职，他撤回了远征的军团，结束了向日本发起的注定失败的战争，他任命史密斯为北美党卫军总指挥，命他守望着这片广袤到看不见尽头的土地。德意志这个在鲜血与战乱中成长的国家在完成一个又一个的轮回后，终于在他的手中进入了相对安稳的和平阶段。 

然而和平是什么？ 和平不过是两次战争中的间隙，是一个失衡到另一个失衡之间短暂维持的脆弱平衡。多少年历史如风般呼啸而过，所有废墟上的一切都将于结束之后重新开始，生死往复，起点与终点交叠，两个世界相辅相成，如镜像倒影，这个宇宙从不存在没有绝对制衡的力量。

而现在，究竟哪一个世界才是真实？命运的天平又偏向了哪一边？

“请告诉我……”

高堡之中，帝国最后一位元首白发苍苍，仰望着空无一物的穹顶，喃喃低语。逝者如斯夫，光阴如洪流，只一个眨眼的瞬间，便从沧海看过了桑田。

1962年末，瓦尔特·舒伦堡由于身体原因向最高领袖请辞，之后移居意大利马哲雷湖畔的帕兰扎，最终于1965年病逝。在最后的日子里他唯一的女儿伊尔卡·舒伦堡始终陪伴在他的身旁，直到他生命的尽头。

**全文完**


End file.
